


Bounded

by StaringGoldenDaggers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, Kissing, Lannister, Love, the Reader has been replaced with an OC but you could still read it as an /Reader whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringGoldenDaggers/pseuds/StaringGoldenDaggers
Summary: In which Tyrion is sent to the Nights Watch and Jaime has to fulfil his promise: Marry and become the Lannister heir. His close friend Nyrah Florres who has slowly fallen for him is sorrowful of this news. But it only gets worse when her father writes her he found a husband for her.This can't become worse, they thought. It didn't, it only got better.





	1. Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> House Florres is created by me.  
> I got the idea to write this when I was brushing my teeth. I had to write it out now.  
> This was first an /Reader so Nyrah doesn't have as much character as I would usually give my Oc's.  
> Also, Jaime's personality/ timeline is changed drastically.

I was working on the embroidery on one of my dresses. With a rich emerald green mindlessly stitching a snake curled around the sleeve of the gown. A green snake, the sigil of House Florres, my House. I was Nyrah Florres, the oldest child of the Lords and Lady.  
The last days had been chaotic. It all had started with King Joffrey’s murder, at his own wedding. Followed by the trail of Tyrion Lannister. They said he was de murderer, but I doubted it greatly. Someone as Lord Tyrion was too smart to get caught in the act so easily.   
His fate had been set in stone, or so had been the first impression. Death penalty was what he would get. Beheaded or hung. But his father, Lord Tywin, had seemed to change his mind after he came back from a meeting with his son. I had seen how Jaime and Tyrion had exchanged a few words and soon after the trail had started again.   
For the first time, Tyrion was given time to speak, and he had pleaded for mercy, something you would’ve never expected from him. That mercy had been the Wall.   
I had seen how relieved my friend, Jaime, had looked. Although sad at the same time, he would never see his brother again. I didn’t even want to know how those two emotions would’ve make him feel while they were swirling through his brain at the same time.   
Earlier this morning Tyrion had left for the wall. I hadn’t even known until his brother had knocked on the door of my chambers. Despite the Wall was a better alternative then death it wasn’t any less heart wrenching for him. He would never see his brother again.   
He had talked to me about their youth for at least an hour. Trying to drown out the present. I had heard almost all the stories before, but it didn’t matter it made him feel at least a little better. I didn’t even have to talk so much; a listening ear is sometimes better than a storm flood of words. He had briefly told you about changing his father’s mind but didn’t want to talk about it any further.   
He had been my friend since the time I had arrived in Kings Landing. Which must have been at least 7 years ago now. I had never taught about it any further. Not until he had been captured by The Young Wolf. Every day knowing that he might never again walk back into this city. Only in that year, I had discovered that for me, he wasn’t just a friend anymore.   
The tough of telling him hadn’t even crossed my mind. Why ruins a friendship? No, it was better this way. And besides, what would come of it, he was sworn to the Kings Guard. He would never be a lord, marry or have children.   
It was past midday, but the air was hot and smelled just as much as shit as it always did. I finished the last stitches on the snake and thoroughly observed the completed work. It could’ve been done better, of course, but this time the last I had on my mind was focusing on a green thread. But it wasn’t bad, just lesser than normal.   
The gown in whole was a representative of House Florres. The full sigil was a three times twisted snake on a cool grey. Almost the same colour as the gown. I let my hand brush over the green threads once more but then stood up. Carefully folding it and putting it in my closet.   
~  
While taking a sundown stroll through the gardens I clashed paths with someone I hadn’t expected to be present.  
‘Jaime,’ I smiled, ‘I didn’t predict I would see you here.’ He gave a small smile, but his eyes didn’t participate. He tried to hide it well, his sadness. He was too proud to show it in public. ‘Walk with me.’ You said as I hooked my arm through his to lead him.   
After a few comfortable silent moments, I looked at him again. I hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t wearing his Kings Guard armour. Just casual clothes. I frowned.   
‘Shouldn’t you be-,’   
‘Wearing armour?’ He finished the question.   
A sad expression washed across his face. ‘I am not in the Kings Guard anymore.’ He spoke when he let his eyes dart at all the flowers around trying to look at anything but you. I was at loss for words. Did you leave out of his own will? Probably not. Was he forced? Most likely.  
‘Who made you leave?’ I asked, halting my pace. I took both his arms and turned him to you, making him look at me. When he stood still and looked at me, I could see his true emotion for a short moment; then they were glossed over again. You took his hand gently, in a comforting way, not paying attention to the butterflies in your belly.   
‘I promised my father that, if he let Tyrion live, I would leave the Kings Guard.’ He spoke hushed, as he was afraid someone would hear them. Even though he knew no one was around. ‘So, you could marry and become his heir?’ I asked, but it was more a confirmation.   
He nodded slowly. I felt a sting of envy; Tywin would probably find a young maiden for him before the month was over. But before I was able to sink deeper in that envy, I scolded yourself. A friend lost his brother and a position he was happy in, and I was thinking about the woman he would marry.   
‘I am sorry for you.’ I said.   
‘It’s fine, I am fine. I can’t protect the king with one hand.’ He argued, shaking his head and pulling you with him again.  
‘I just want to walk with you.’   
I nodded, cheeks heated, but he wouldn’t be able to see it in the orange light of sunset. The only footsteps beside Jaime’s and mine were the ones of the guards. Which was one of the reasons I liked the gardens more when it was late. Fewer people.   
Minutes went by, in silence. But in those short minutes of nothing, my thoughts didn’t wander any further than the stones before me. Hoping Jaime also would feel at ease, for at least a little while.  
But suddenly a something came to mind.   
‘Have you told Cersei yet.’ I asked cautiously. Knowing how tense their relationship had been since Jaime came back with Brienne of Tarth. With only one hand.   
Jaime tensed a bit but shook his head.  
‘No, I haven’t really talked to her since my return.’ He sounded like he wouldn’t talk to her soon.   
Before I could say anything more a young boy appeared before us.   
‘Lady Nyrah, a message for you.’ He told me while handing me a letter. As soon as my hands touched the paper and before I was able to even say thank you, he disappeared. My heart made a few extra beats when my eyes landed on the was sigil. A snake.   
‘It must be from my mother or sisters, or maybe my father.’ I said happily while breaking the seal. Feeling a certain pair of green eyes looking down at you. And trying to ignore the butterfly’s ones more.   
But with every word I read the glee you felt seconds ago slipped away. It wasn’t mother, or my sisters. It was father. He was coming to Kings Landing.  
‘It’s my father,’ I muttered with a husky voice, ‘he will arrive here in two weeks, he’s already on his way.’ My heart sunk into my chest.   
Jaime placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me after seeing how worried I must’ve looked.  
‘Isn’t that good? You haven’t seen him in a while have you Nyrah?’ He asked.   
I shook my head. ‘No, no it isn’t good.’ My breath quickening.   
‘What is it Nyrah?’ He asked demanding.   
I tried to calm my shaking hand, my breath and confused mind. Exhaled and looked up in deep green eyes. Nothing like my green eyes. No, my eyes were a pale green, closer to grey. Nothing compared to the rich green the Lannister carried in their gaze.   
‘He says I am going to marry.’ I said in a small voice. Pushing my face back in a calm and collected expression. Jaime released my shoulder and I missed the warmth of his hand the second it was gone.   
‘Who?’ He asked he sounded sad, but that must’ve been my imagination.   
I folded your hands together and tried to look at anything that wasn’t the face the man I had started loving. How stupid that had been.   
‘I don’t know, he said he would tell me when he arrived.’   
There was a silence and I tried to shut out the tensed aura with a joke.   
‘Maybe we will have a double wedding.’ You said, attempting.   
A low chuckle escaped Jaime; Gods I loved that sounds. I wished you could listen to it for the rest of your life. It was al hopeless.   
Jaime took my hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.   
‘I will take you back to your chambers Lady Nyrah, it has been a long day.’   
‘How gallant of you Ser Jaime.’ You said while a smile crept on your face.   
He chuckled again, and you felt warm inside. 

~  
‘You look down Lady Nyrah, is there something I can help with?’ Asked my handmaiden Mira while undoing the corset I was wearing. Sighed deeply, feeling relieved when the pressure of the corset left your chest.   
‘No Mira, nothing you can help with I am afraid.’ I told her polity, not wanting to insult her good intentions. Mira was looking around the roam for my long robe.  
While I was standing unmoving on the cold stones of the room. My mind kept drifting to Jaime. Just not able to get him out of my mind, so I just had given up trying.   
It was as if I could still feel his hand on my shoulder. Remembering how warm and comforting It had been. And for one second your thought about how that hand would feel in other places. But you shook your head in shame and tried to think about anything else.   
Mira had come back and held up a dark yellow rove for me to slip into. I closed it quickly and walked to the writing desk that stood against the wall. I had a letter to write.  
‘You can go in a soon Mira, just a few minutes.’ I said smiling at the young girl.  
But as soon as I was turned away from her the smile fell. I hastily searched for paper and ink and directly started to write.   
“Father, I am happy you are coming to Kings Landing. I hope you are brining mother and my sisters with you. But I need to ask you for a favour.   
Could you please tell me whom I am going to marry? I can’t wait two weeks until I will receive that news.  
Your loving daughter Nyrah Florres”  
I cringed a little at how begging the letter sounded. But i didn’t care after a few seconds of staring at the drying words. I needed to know. I melted some deep red wax with a small candle and dripped it on the rolled-up paper. I pulled open a small cabinet and reached for my wax stamp. Pressing it down in the red fluid when it had cooled down a little.   
Extending the letter to Mira, who had patiently waited for me to finish my work.   
‘Sent a raven to my father please?’ I asked her when she took to roll from you. Mira curtsied and turned to leave to room. Her shoulder length black hair swaying against her back.   
I slumped into the chair and pressed my hands against your face. A low groan escaped my lips and I had to suppress the urge to pull all my ash brown hair out. I suddenly sprung up and waltzed to my small balcony. The night air also smelled like shit. I thought when looking down at the city that was slowly falling asleep.   
I knew the day would come that I would’ve had to marry. I should be fucking thankful that it hadn’t been while I was still a teenager. Now I had had a few years for myself at least. It seemed as your father had really tried to find the right husband for you. But it didn’t matter, how right your father thought your husband to be was he would never be Jaime Lannister.


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out riding in the Kingswood makes more emotions lose than you though.

I woke up late that morning, at least for my doing. My eyes would usually be open the second the dawn set in. But today Mira had to come and wake me. The sun must have been rising for two hours at least. Because I could hear the city was already well awake.   
‘This is third time I ever had to wake you up lady Nyrah.’ She teased. I chuckled at how proud she was, while Mira was brushing and braiding my hair. I liked it when she would brush or braid my hair. The soft pulling at the base of my skull would peace me greatly. And I always would feel a little sad when she was done. Like now.  
‘Done.’ Mira said proudly. She held up a small mirror behind my head so i could see what she had done with my ash brown hair. She had combed to top of my hair together and had braided it in a rose like bun. I smiled at the reflection and turned my hand a little to see it from the side. Mira would always wake a little art work of the dull mass.   
‘I wouldn’t know what I had to do without you Mira.’ I praised her. Smiling when a blush heated the girls face. ‘You are to kind lady Nyrah’ She said shy. I stood up from the chair I was seated in when I saw Mira walk over to the small box, I would keep my accessories in.   
‘I though you would want to wear your grey gown milady. The on you finished yesterday.’ Mira stated when she looked in to a jewel box. I went to stand beside Mira and looked over her shoulder.  
‘I would like to wear it when my father arrives.’ I told her. Thinking about the letter I sent him last night. Hoping I would get an answer soon.   
After digging through the small box Mira pulled out an extravagant golden chain. It had five golden diamond shapes that went from big too small. With the biggest one in the centre.   
‘It would go well with the dress you’re wearing milady.’ She said while looking at me, waiting for my answer. I wore a simple dark green dress, with a few golden stiches. A little over done necklace would be excusable.   
I nodded and turned my back to her so she could fasten it around my neck. After I heard the little click of the lock and felt the weight settle on my skin I turned around for Mira’s judgement. She examined me and nodded smiling. I didn’t have to look in a mirror, I trusted her word. ‘You can go,’ I told her but added quickly before she could leave: ‘If there is any word from my father will you leave it on my desk?’ I asked her. Mira nodded, curtsied and left.   
But soon after she left, I decided that If I was going to be married this month, I won’t waste my last free days in my chambers. I opened the door and quickly made my way through the halls of The Red Keep. I was going to Jaime’s chambers. We were in the same situation now. And I knew once I was married it would be less acceptable for a woman to have a male friend. I didn’t even know if he would be in his chambers right now, but you would take the risk.   
I passed many lords, lady’s and servants, whom it seemed to all want to walk in my way. But I didn’t pay it any mind. I didn’t pay any mind to anything at all, until I bumped against someone. Cursing myself in my mind for being so careless.  
Flustered I took a step back, and when I saw who I just walked straight into I lowered my head in shame. I curse myself a little more when trying to keep my mind focused.   
‘I am so sorry your Grace.’ I spoke apologetic while curtseying. Margaery Tyrell, or Baratheon, I didn’t know which name she preferred right now, let out a short laugh.   
‘Stand girl, look at me. And besides I am not Queen until I marry the King.’ She said. I wanted to open my mouth to argue with that, but she motioned with her hand that I had to follow her.   
‘Walk with me Lady Florres, am I right. I have seen you many times before. Never had the time to strike a conversation.’ She asked me when I walked besides her.   
‘Yes, your Grace,’ I answered. Cringing when I realized that I ignored what she had told me a few seconds before. ‘I mean Lady Margaery.’ I corrected myself.   
‘It looked like you were on your way to something or someone I hope it wasn’t so important.’ She spoke while she slowly strode over the marble beneath her.   
‘Uh no of course not your Gr- I mean Lady Margaery.’ I stuttered while trying to keep my pace on the same speed as Margaery’s. A smirk appeared on the beautiful face beside me. Something about her made me feel like she had unravelled all my secrets the moment she set eyes on me.   
‘You were on your way to Ser Jaime I aspect?’ She said it like we were talking about the weather. But something in her voice made me a little uneasy. She looked at my wide eyes and confused face and laughed.   
‘Don’t worry Lady Nyrah it could be our little secret.’ She said assuring. I was franticly looking for words that wouldn’t sound rude or extremely defensive. So, I tried to force out a chuckle and said: ‘Lady Margaery you must be mistaken we, Ser Jaime and I are just friends.’ I prayed that I wasn’t blushing. It already felt like the fast beats of my heart was echoing through the halls. Although Margaery didn’t seem convinced, she nodded.   
‘I am sorry for the assumption; it looks like you two where very close and I wouldn’t blame you for it though. I heard that he will be a married man within a fortnight or two.’ She looked before her again and folded her hands before her. I gulped and tried to smile. ‘Yes, I am happy for him.’ What a lie that was.   
‘No one knows who the lucky woman is yet, Lord Tywin wants it to be a secret for a little longer I aspect.’ I didn’t really want to go into anything Margaery was telling me, so I just nodded.   
‘Ser Jaime only left the Kings Guard yesterday, so Lord Tywin must’ve had someone on his mind before.’ Lady Margaery had an undisturbed way of talking which was calming but unnerving at the same time.   
‘Ser Jaime!’ Margaery exclaimed suddenly and I looked up bewildered at the sudden loudness of her voice. And met eyes with the man I had searching for in the first place. A smile lit both out faces.   
‘Lady Margaery, can I be of service?’ He asked her.   
‘No not me, But Lady Florres was looking for you.’ She turned to me and took my hand. ‘I look forward to future conversations. ‘And with that she left. Jaime was dressed in a simple red tunic which you liked far better on him than the armour of the Kings Guard. You smiled at him and you two started walking in the direction.   
‘News has already spread that you are about to marry, has your father giving you at least the mercy of telling who?’ I asked him. Saying it in a sarcastic voice.   
Jaime shook his head. ‘No, I aspect both of them like to see their oldest suffer.’ He joked. I smiled.   
‘I was thinking-,’ I started but Jaime interrupted.   
‘You snakes do that a lot.’ He said smirking.   
I let out a pretended offended huffed and playfully pushed his arm. ‘You don’t speak that way to a Lady.’ I said in an extremely high voice, sounding like a dying bird.   
‘Lady’s aren’t supposed to attacked armless knights.’ Jaime said dramatically.   
I side eyed him and snickered.   
‘So, I was thinking, we could go riding Kingswood tomorrow. You know enjoying our last days as a free human being.’ I waited for his responses, and I luckily didn’t have to wait long.   
‘What a wonderful idea Lady Snake, I look forward to it.’ I pushed him again, this time harder. He didn’t butch. I groaned and huffed crossing my arms . ‘Be nice for once and act like I have some strength.’ I said.   
‘Never.’ 

The rest of the day was spent peacefully, without the worry of any future spouses. Just two friends. And both yearned for more than that. But that would never happen.

~

I was up as early as usual the next day, exited like a child. And for the first time in weeks I pulled out your riding clothes again. Dark woollen trousers, a light weight pure white shirt and a dark blue tunic. My boots where a little worn out but would do fine.   
Mira had put your hair in a long tight braid so my hair wouldn’t fly loose and whip in my face.   
I was early at the stables. Making sure Jaime and I got the fastest horses. I was directed to a warm brown horse and a white one. Both with skinny long legs and narrow torsos.   
By the time Jaime arrived both the horses where saddled.   
‘You are late Lannister.’ I said teasingly while crossing your arms in played disapproval. Jaime bowed theatrical.  
‘You must forgive me Lady Snake; it seems I forgot the time.’ He apologized.  
‘It’s not very kind to call someone a snake. I thought I told you that yesterday. And besides it’s not a really original nickname.’ I told him while raising an eyebrow.   
‘First yes, only ten times Nyrah, second I don’t care’ Jaime said when he his good hand on my shoulder and pushed me into the direction where the horses were waiting. We both got on our horses with ease and trotted the city in. 

It must’ve taken at least half an hour to get out of the crowded city. But people had tried to stay out of your way. Horses where intimidating. But now we were in the calming atmosphere of the Kingswood. Alone, there seemed to be no hunters near.   
‘How are you Jaime?’ I asked when there had passed a few minutes in silence. He looked at me like he didn’t know where I was talking about. But I gave him a knowing look.  
‘Just, I miss Tyrion, it feels like he’s dead. And now that I will have to marry soon, it just not what I want. I don’t really know how to be anything besides a Kings Guard.’ He sighed and looked before him, at the rich green trees and wild flowers.   
‘Do you never want to marry?’ I asked, genuinely interested. He didn’t look at me, he seemed tense. And you regretted the question instantly.   
‘For some time, I didn’t. But now, I wouldn’t mind if it had been-,’ He stopped and took a tighter hold on the reins. ‘-Never mind.’   
‘Do you want to marry someone?’ I asked slowly, feeling like my heart was stomped on. Why did I ask this? I didn’t want to hear who Jaime loved or cared. I didn’t want to know who Jaime, someone who had been sworn to the Kings Guard, would want to bond themselves with.   
Jaime opened his mouth and turned to me but before any sound could escape his damn fine shaped lips I spoke up.   
‘Never mind, first who gets to the lake wins.’ I said more annoyed than you had intended to sound. I urged the brown mere I was seated on in to gallop and sped off. Not looking back. I know Jaime was following.   
Even though the slight tension and hurt pressed on my heart I let out a excited laugh. A wide smile was plastered across your face while the wind howled around your ears. The horse beneath you making sure he wouldn’t trip and navigating carefully over the disordered forest ground.   
To soon, far too soon I arrived at the little lake. I had won. My heart was racing with adrenaline and I could feel my braid was a little sagged. I turned around looking for Jaime. But he was already beside me before you could turn all the way around. His hair was wild, but he bore the same smile as me on his face, eyes sparkling with freedom. Sprinting with a horse through the woods was an embodiment of freedom and I wished I could do it forever.   
‘That wasn’t a fair start.’ He said while dragging his hand through his hair.   
‘I tough you would catch up Jaime.’ I shrugged while getting of the tall horse. When me booted feet landed on the soft forest ground so did Jaime’s.  
‘It’s a lot harder to ride a horse with one hand girl.’ He said while waving with his golden hand. I just chuckled and tried to walk over to Jaime.   
But before I could even say anything I slipped on a wet rock. In a sudden wave of panic, I tried to grab for the first thing that would save you from falling into the water. Waving my arms wild and untargeted. That thing was a full-grown man, and it didn’t save me from falling into the water. I had grabbed Jaime’s arm and dragged him with me.   
Our bodies collided with the water and Jaime’s heavy body pressed al the air out of my lungs. But within seconds we were both above the water again. Coughing out water and longing for air. While I tried to stand up again and slipped again Jaime pressed me against him quickly. Without even thinking about it I gripped the material of his tunic between my fingers tightly. I started laughing at the idiocy of the situation, Jaime followed soon after me. Two people, soaking wet in the middle of a forest in a middle-deep lake. None of them made an attempt to pull away. I pressed the side of me head against Jaime’s chest while he tightens his grip around me.   
When we were done laughing, I pulled away, a little flustered. All to aware of the butterflies in my stomach. Jaime took one look at my heavy blushing face and withdrew himself from me, taking a step back.   
In one second, you decided that you didn’t want to go into a marriage knowing you never told I you loved him. In that one second Jaime Lannister pulled away from I took a determined step forward and pulled him towards me. And without even thinking about it twice I pressed your lips on his, rough. Holding his face with both me hands kneeling in water that now almost reached my breasts.   
“Never Withdraw.” The words of House Florres.   
And the moment I wanted to withdraw, thinking it was a mistake, I felt Jaime pulling me closer and placing his left hand on the back of my head. While our lips moved against each other I felt your whole-body tingle, from my finger tips to my toes. I carefully tried to place everything that was happening in a sacred section of my brain. The way his hand felt on my skin, the stubbles on his jaw and his lips on mine. I wanted to spend the rest of my life like this. After what seemed like hours, we both pulled away, slowly, fearing that everything that just happened might turn into a dream if we moved to fast. Gasping for her but not letting go.   
‘I love you; I want to marry you Jaime. I don’t want to marry a stranger.’ I said with a breathless with weak voice, but a heart filled with joy.  
‘Me too, Nyrah,’ Jaime let a relieved breath escape, ‘Me too, I want to be with you for ever.’ And Jaime Lannister pulled me in a thigh hug. I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck and gripped him so tight hoping this could last. Pressing my forehead in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent.  
‘Never withdraw Jaime, Please.’ I pleaded, not quit believing that I was holding the man I loved, in a forest lake, soaked. It couldn’t be more perfect.  
Jaime chuckled, you loved it when he chuckled, you loved it so much.   
‘Never Lady Florres.’


	3. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some good news.

Jaime and I had come back from your trip to the forest with almost dried op clothing. But there were still damp spots and the fabric was wrinkled. I didn’t really care; I wouldn’t even have to lie would someone ask about it. Obviously, they wouldn’t have to know the whole truth. Nothing could ruin this day, even when I saw that Cersei was waiting for Jaime at the stables I wasn’t really bothered. Jaime had kissed me, had held me and had kissed me again right before we left the enclosure of the Kings Wood.  
I was aching for more, much more. But I knew that once that line was crossed, I wouldn’t be able to go back. Going into a marriage with the knowledge about how Jaime’s battle worn fingers would feel against every inch of skin would make me miserable.  
Even more because I would never be able to do it again. I didn’t want to torture myself that way.  
Cersei looked at me with a scowl on her face, standing straight with her hands folded neatly before her. Trying her best to look intimidating, which was not hard for her. Once I would’ve collapsed under the stinging emerald green of her eyes. Once.  
Before Jaime could even get of his horse, she spoke to him, commanding and confident: ‘We need to talk.’  
Jaime clearly looked displeased at his sister presence but nodded anyway. Just wanting to get it over with. He quickly got of his mere and turned to face me.  
‘I will see you tomorrow.’ He had said in a whisper, so his sister wouldn’t hear it. I gave him a small smile and nodded. I quickly left the stables, leaving the two horses to the stable boys.  
When I walked past Cersei, she gave you a warning look. Stay away. The bright green seemed to tell. Once I would’ve averted my eyes quickly, bowing my head. But I didn’t fear her anymore. Well at least not completely, but only a fool wouldn’t have any fear for Cersei Lannister.  
I smiled at the Queen Mother, an innocent smile, too innocent. I slowly turned away from her, so she would have enough time to read my expression. The smile turned in to a smirk. 

~

The days had flown by, way too fast. The letter my father had send days ago had been of no use. He stubbornly refused to tell me who I was supposed to marry until he was there. And Lord Florres had arrived sooner than expected, two days earlier. Two days to early.  
While I was waiting for my family to come through the gates of The Red Keep my mind moved to the last time I had kissed Jaime. A heavy weight seemed to compress my chest and a little smile appeared on my face. A part of me wished for his presence, but I knew his attendance would raise questions. The gates opened and my heart leaped with joy. Nervously shifting my weight from the one leg to the other. I felt like you could run from Kings Landing to Highgarden and back. So as soon as the carriage door opened, and my mother stepped out I couldn’t control myself.  
I lunged yourself into the older woman who I hadn’t seen in years. I warped my arms around her neck and pressed my face in to the crook of hr neck. My mother let out a chuckle and when I felt her gentle hands on my shoulders, I took a small step away. Her usual warm brown hair now had strands of grey and white running through it and the wrinkles around her eyes where deeper than before.  
‘You aren’t aware of your power girl, if I my bones had been a little weaker you would have crushed me.’ Ayleen Florres stepped aside and revealed the rest of my family. My two sisters Emileé and Hellenys, with Emilee being the youngest at just fourteen. As energetic as always Emileé charged without wasting a second and hugged me lovingly. Her arms closed thigh secure around my torso. Not pulling a way until Hellenys cleared her throat. Emileé seemed unbothered by her sister but still pulled away after a brief second.  
Hellenys stepped forward as dignified as always and gave you a short but not less affectionate hug.  
‘I am glad to see you again Nyrah, it’s been far too long.’ She told me while taking hold of my hands. ‘And with such a special event, it couldn’t have been better.’ She added. I swallowed and gave her a tight-lipped smile and tried to not look to displeased.  
‘Very exciting.’ I said while turning to my father. Who had a big grin on his face. When he stood before me, he gripped both my shoulders and looked you up from head to toe.  
‘You have grown even more since the last time I saw you!’ He said while patting my cheek. I gave him a small smile and nodded. I hadn’t grown since he last saw me.  
‘She hasn’t grown anything since the last time you saw her Emilar.’ Lady Florres told him. In answer Lord Florres shook his head defeated and took mothers arm.  
‘Of course, but I am starving let’s have a meal.’ He said while he nudged me to lead the way. 

~

When the whole family was seated on a wide table and food was served father had told al the servants to get out. Politely. I was having a meal with your family for the first time in four years, I was happy, of course. But a dark cloud still loomed over the whole affair.  
‘I have been working on a dress for you.’ mother told you when she eyed me smiling, the dark brown of her eyes seemed to glow. I took a sip from my wine and gave her a smile; When I was younger mother sometimes helped me with making my gowns, they always turned out way more beautiful than when my Septa did. And as I took a look at the gown she wore now and examined the shape and beauty of it I know she was still as skilled as ever. She always made her own gown.  
‘I am sure it will be beautiful Mother, thank you.’ I told her when trying to look as calm as possible. I had been very tense during the dinner, tapping my feet against the stone floor and drumming my fingers on the hard wood of the table.  
‘You look nervous Nyrah.’ Mother observed. I let out a short and nervous laugh and took another sip from my wine.  
‘It’s nothing mother.’ I assured her but she looked at me with raised her eyebrows. Lady Florres turned to her husband and placed her hands gently on his.  
‘Just tell her Emilar, look at her.’ Mother told father who nodded and placed down his cutlery.  
‘Girls leave us.’ Father told Emileé and Hellenys. Hellenys nodded and pushed her seat backwards to get up but Emileé wouldn’t obey that easy.  
‘But I want to know to, father.’ She told him. But he shook his head. Emileé gave him a small pout but he just laughed and shook his head.  
‘Your sister will tell you herself. Go now.’ He waved his hand at the door and Emileé obliged and followed Hellenys out the room.  
My heart was racing, the palms of my hands where sticky with sweat; I tried to control my breathing and looked at father, waiting. Emilar took one big swig of his wine and took hold of mothers’ hand.  
‘You have to know Nyrah that we care for you, we tried our best.’ The Lord started off. Just get on with it, tell me. I thought impatiently. My face was stone-cold with anticipation and my body was stiff. Unmoving I stared at father hoping he would just say the goddamn name.  
‘We got the offer not long ago but decided it would be the best for you.’ He went on, speaking unaffected, like he had all the time of the world. I couldn’t hold it anymore.  
‘Just say it father please.’ I exclaimed. Regretting it immediately. I was ready to apologize when father chuckled. He seemed to understand my nerves.  
‘Fine, fine-,’ He laughed. Mother rolled her eyes but gave him a reassuring nod.  
‘-It’s Jaime Lannister.’  
My mouth fell open. My mind didn’t seem to grasp what was happening. The heart in my chest was beating like it had never before and I slumped backward into my seat.  
‘Are you serious?’ I asked, half expecting that it would be a joke. But they shook their heads. Laughing at my expression. I closed my mouth, but my face was still plastered with bewilderment.  
‘You can’t be.’ I muttered. It just couldn’t be, it would be the best thing that ever happened. Father give me strength, I prayed.  
‘You will be the Lady of Casterly Rock one day, and Ser Jaime didn’t seem like a bad choice. Casterly Rock is safe, the Lannister’s could protect you better than anyone else.’ Mother reassured me. It felt as if my brain had half shut down, it just didn’t seem to grasp what was going on.  
‘Yes, yes great.’ I whispered. I would marry Jaime, the same Jaime I was in love with. My cheeks where flushing and it felt like it was way too hot in this room.  
I stood up from my seat and the legs of the chair made a high screeching sounds on the stones. I needed to take this in, be alone for a little while and then find Jaime, maybe first find Jaime.  
‘If you will excuse me, I am going to take a walk through the gardens.’ I told my parents and they nodded.  
‘Should I accompany you Nyrah.’ Mother asked.  
‘No, no I am fine mother.’ 

~

‘I found a respectable marriage for you; you will be marrying the first born of one of the greater houses in the Reach.’ Tywin Lannister spoke sternly to his son. ‘They have fruitful lands that will be of use if winter comes. And it will come soon.’  
Jaime stood before his father’s desk with a heavy heart. His mind kept going back to Nyrah, and he didn’t care.  
Tywin Lannister looked his son up and down waiting for the moment he would pull open his bold and stubborn mouth and speak against him. But he didn’t, for a change, and he continued with a smirk.  
‘You will take your new wife to Casterly Rock and put and heir in her, I hope she is more fertile then her mother. The woman had four mischarges I believe.’ Tywin looked at his son, challenging. ‘Do you understand?’ He asked loud and stern, watching his son’s every movement.  
Jaime clenched his jaw and squeezed his hands into fists behind his back. He pitied the girl, because he knew he would never love someone again. It would only lead to heartbreak.  
‘I understand.’ He said between closed teeth.  
Tywin looked at him smirking and stood up. ‘Good. You will be wed at the end of the week.’ He said while refilling his glass wine. Tywin looked up at Jaime’s bewildered expression and laughed short and humourless. ‘Don’t act dumb, I have been planning this since you said you would leave the Kings Guard.’ He sneered.  
The wedding would be held in the Sept of Baelor, but it wouldn’t be grand. A few Lords and Lady’s, and of course the fair share of peasants would be lurking around. But it was not like they had anywhere else important to be.  
A small feast would be held afterward, drinks, food and music until the bride and groom would retreat in to their chambers.  
Jaime exhaled deeply and nodded. ‘Can I go now?’ He asks, his face cramped with irritation and fury.  
‘You don’t even know who will be walking down the aisle. Sit down.’ Tywin told Jaime, annoyed with his impatience. A valuable skill he never seemed to have learned.  
Tywin filled a second glass with wine and gave it to the man before him. Who made no attempt to raise it to his lips. Instead he held it like a weapon, like the warrior he was. Was.  
Jaime stayed silent, looking at his father, unmovable. Half expecting to hear the name of a child.  
‘It’s Nyrah Florres, you know her.’ Tywin said after which he emptied his whole glass in one swig.  
‘Now you can go.’ He told to knight who was already going for the door.  
Jaime hadn’t even bothered to fully close the door. Blood was pulsing through his veins at an alarming speed. But at the same time, he felt so light and whole it felt as if he could rise from the ground any second. A part of him still couldn’t believe it, thought it was a cruel joke. But Tywin Lannister didn’t joke.  
I will take her to Casterly Rock, away from this place, from my father and from Cersei. It will be just us.  
While this notion went through his head the short week, he had assumed he would have left with her turned in to years, in to a life time.  
He came to a hold before the door of Nyrah’s chambers, he heard voices inside, three voices. All female. Her sisters.  
‘I can’t believe you are marrying the Kingsslayer.’ Squeaked a young voice, a mixture of disbelief and excitement. Any other moment he would’ve felt anger or maybe shame. But now he felt nothing, as if it was something from the past. Which it now was, he changed he wasn’t the same man since Brienne of Tarth took him from his cell in the Stark camp.  
‘Don’t call him that Emileé, he will be your brother in law soon.’ Spoke a stern voice he didn’t recognize.  
Jaime knocked on the door and the voices silenced. Footsteps followed and Jaime could feel his heart throbbing in his ears. 

~

I opened the door and smiled at the person behind it. I had intended to search for him after I had taken a quick stroll through the gardens, wanting to clear me raging mind.  
But Emi and Hellen had snatched me away from my intended course.  
‘Milord, come in.’ I said, not entirely sure how to address him with my sisters in the room. Jaime stepped into your room and bowed shortly to my sisters, who made a short curtesy in return.  
I wanted to kiss him, press him against the goddamn door and devour him. But even though he was mine now, truly mine, I had to hold myself together with others in the room.  
‘You must be Emileé and Hellenys Florres.’ He said to the two girls. The nodded and while Hellen stood with the pride and confidence as she always did Emi looked nervous. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you but I would like a few moments alone with my bride to be.’ Jaime said as polity as possible. Looking as if he was restraining himself from throwing them out.  
‘Of course, Ser, we will be on our way.’ Said Hellenys who quickly walked out the door. Emileé following in a quick pace. The quickly had made their way out and with a slam I closed the door. Two pair of footsteps slowly faded out of my hearing field, along with soft whispers. We both didn’t dare to move before silence had dawned upon us.  
Jaime was to first one to move. Pushing me into the door with more force than I had anticipated and pressing his lips on mine. I answered immediately, I pressed my hands against his sides, pulling him closer, as close as possible. His left hand slipped behind my head and grabbed the loose hair at the base of my skull. He pulled on it and I couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped my lips.  
Jaime bit down roughly on my bottom lip and I quickly moved one of my hands to his neck. Digging my fingernails into his neck feeling his short hair brushing my fingers.  
I felt him smile against my lips and grinned placing my other hand on his jaw. I noticed how Jaime tried to caress my breast with his golden hand. When he noticed that the hand that had tried to touch me wasn’t made of flesh and blood, I noticed how he seemed to shrink away a little.  
I broke the kiss and took Jaime’s right arm and looked at him, with a reassuring smile. Then I, as smoothly as I could, removed the heavy piece of gold. And let it fall to the ground.  
‘I don’t care about that dear.’ I said while I cupped his face with both my hands. He seemed taken aback but gave me a sweet smile, a thankful one. He placed a kiss on my forehead and smiled again.  
‘If it is on me you would never have to wear that thing again, I don’t care about a missing hand. You don’t have to be ashamed for it, not around me.’ I whispered.  
Then I, with more force than I thought I had, gripped the collar of his tunic and put my lips on his.


End file.
